Sunday Fever
by Wordless-angel
Summary: As sufferers of the debilitating illness known as Sunday Fever, Max and the Jam Pony Crew do things they normally wouldn’t.


Title: Sunday Fever  
  
Author: Wordless_angel  
  
Email: Wordless_angel@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Second season  
  
Ships: Alec/Max  
  
Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are not mine and in no way belong to me. No money is being made from this work and no offence is meant to the creator. The songs aren't mine either. The song Max sings (Can I ask) was written by a friend of mine. I envy her talent!  
  
Summary: As sufferers of the debilitating illness known as Sunday Fever, Max and the Jam Pony Crew do things they normally wouldn't.  
  
A/N: It's been done. Like, a hundred times before. Just thought I'd try to give it a new spin. If you don't like it, I don't really want to know. I don't like it either, but you don't have to flame me. Suggestion, constructive criticisms and comments are all welcome. If you have to flame me, email it to me. Peace - Wordless  
  
A serious ailment affects the Jam Pony crew every Sunday. It had become known as Sunday Fever. The patient suffers self-doubt often coupled with questioning of oneself and severe mood swings. Other symptoms include manic depression and in very harsh cases, hallucinations. The cause is unknown, but it is hypothesized that the dread of returned to work on Monday may be responsible. This is not to be mistaken with Normal Delirium, which occurs after long periods of exposure to work and certain managers. As of yet, a cure for Sunday Fever has not been discovered. But it had been scientifically recognised that if sufferers are together with conspicuous amount of alcohol, the affects of the illness can controlled. That is, until the alcohol has left the body and the patient is left with the brain numbing pain of a hangover resulting from drinking too much cheap beer. Some find this preferable to the illness. If the illness is recognised early there is a good chance of recovery. Most cases miraculously clear up before Tuesday morning.  
  
However, during the illness the behaviour of the sufferers is dramatically altered. They will partake things that, under normal circumstances, they would never attempt. The effects are much like those of severely intoxicated people. This does not always apply. Study subject 144, (case file 14, 15 and 16) who also goes by the name 'Sketchy', displayed very little alterations to his normal behaviour. He is the only documented exemption to the rule. On the whole, neurological waves are altered and behaviour patterns are disrupted. - Dr. Katherine Soward, leading expert in Sunday Fever.  
  
Alec entered Crash. It was unusual for him to be at Crash on a Sunday. For some strange reason, every Sunday since he started working at Jam Pony, he had felt Sunday's to be the worlds evil. Who ever invented them should have been murdered. Horribly. Every Sunday, Alec had a compulsive urge to run screaming to his room and hide, quivering and sobbing, under his covers. But as such behaviour ill befitted a Manticore soldier, Alec had controlled the urge, barely, and made his way to Crash. There, he had figured, he could drown the desire in a pitcher of beer.  
  
Unbeknown to Alec, Max was having the same thoughts. Except, as Max didn't have Alec's self control, she was planning on two pitchers, renting the pre- pulse X-men movie and watching it until she was convinced another freaks life was as bad as hers.  
  
As Max entered, she noticed Original Cindy seated with Sketchy at a table. She made her way over, bumping into Alec on the way. Both walked over and greeted their friends.  
  
"I didn't know you came here on Sunday." Max said, looking at OC.  
  
"OC don't. But she had this need to get out tonight." Original Cindy shrugged.  
  
"Tell me about it Sista." Max muttered, planting herself next to OC. "Hey Alec. Get us a pitcher, will ya."  
  
"Why, of course, Your Highness." Alec bowed grandly and made his way over to the bar. He returned bearing a jug. Max attacked a glass of beer. The others followed suit, each trying to drown depression.  
  
Sketchy must have been on his forth pitcher when he had an idea. Easy as this may sound, for Sketchy, it wasn't. To many nights with to much cheep beer had reduced Stetchy's brain capacity to about that of a four year old. Possible lower, as even four year olds had basic though processing skills. Even a four year old, when confronted with fire thinks 'Fire. Hot. So I don't touch,' while Sketchy still reached out to touch it. Needless to say, putting idea's together was like doing 400 piece puzzles in the dark.  
  
It had occurred to him, after observing the various colourful signs proclaiming the same thing and the numerous people taking turns to sing painfully into a microphone, that Sunday night was Karaoke night. This forced his brain, which had retired for the day (It retired at 9 in the morning) back into work. Slowly and haltingly (his brain, angry at being woken, was making thoughts harder than normal) the following idea came to Sketchy.  
  
"Maybe we should have a go." The others looked at him.  
  
"Have a go at what, Sketchy?" Alec asked slowly, making sure to pronounce every word slowly.  
  
"At, at."  
  
"Come on. Stay with us. Have a go at what." Alec said. Max snorted into Alec's shoulder. Alec jumped at the feel of her hand on his back.  
  
"Karaoke." Sketchy grumbled. Something was telling him that Alec was making fun of him. There was silence. Then Original Cindy shrugged.  
  
"Why the hell not?" She asked. "Original Cindy'll give this bitch a go." She stood up and walked over to the microphone, only swaying slightly. She picked it up and cleared her through after she selected her song.  
  
Always waiting for someone  
  
To make me happy Pick me up. Now I realise that someone is me What you call life, That ain't living  
  
Yes, the child has got his own  
  
It's my season now I stand alone  
  
Just thought I would let you know  
  
Some things you just can't control  
  
(Should I) Wear my hair in a ponytail  
  
(Should I) Dress myself only in Chanel (Do I) Actually care 'bout what you think Absolutely Not. Absolutely Not (If I) Go to work in a Mini skirt (Am I) Given you the right to flirt (Do I) Compromise my point of view Absolutely Not. Absolutely Not  
  
Told myself I won't complain  
  
But some things have got to change Won't be a victim of All your social push and shove Right or wrong you judge the same My picture never picture frame What you though you'll never know You can't see me, without my clothes  
  
(Should I) Wear my hair in a ponytail  
  
(Should I) Dress myself only in Chanel (Do I) Actually care 'bout what you think Absolutely Not. Absolutely Not (If I) Go to work in a Mini skirt (Am I) Given you the right to flirt (Do I) Compromise my point of view Absolutely Not. Absolutely Not  
  
Now I see, life means more to me Than fancy clothes More than you'll every know All the angry words that I heard you say Make me stronger every day Now I live my life for me  
  
(Should I) Wear my hair in a ponytail  
  
(Should I) Dress myself only in Chanel (Do I) Actually care 'bout what you think Absolutely Not. Absolutely Not (If I) Go to work in a Mini skirt (Am I) Given you the right to flirt (Do I) Compromise my point of view Absolutely Not. Absolutely Not  
  
As Original Cindy finished, Max and the others put up such a racket that the others in Crash turned to stare. Unremarkable as this may seem, Crash got all types and it was hard to make them stare.  
  
"My turn. MY turn." Max yelled. Alec raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sure that's a good idea Max." Max made a swing at Alec's head. She missed but didn't care. Truth was, had Max been sober or in full control of her senses she would never had insisted on doing this. She would have had to have a long lengthy conversation with Logan, an argument with Alec, a heart to heart with Original Cindy and long hours of mental agony before she agreed. That was the way Max did anything. She liked to think it was because Manticore insisted ideas be made quickly. Alec liked to think it was because she liked to fight with him and Logan liked to think it was because she valued his input. Original Cindy reckoned everyone is entitled to their own stupid ideas.  
  
Max stood and walked over to where she chose her song then picked up the microphone. Alec rested his chin in his hands, listening intently. He had a feeling that this incident could be recorded and stored in the 'Things to humiliate Max with' part of his memory.  
  
My love for you burns  
  
Like a fire in the wind But sometimes it seems Like it's all just my dream My life has been yours I've lived just for you But I need to move on You know that it's true  
  
Can I ask you a question? Will you tell me no lies?  
  
When was the last time, You opened you eyes? And looked out across This world of you and I?  
  
Alec lent back in he chair. Max wasn't bad. She was really quite good. To bad Logan wasn't here to hear this song. It was just perfect for him. What a screwed up relationship those to had. Losers. It was then Alec felt a light touch on his shoulder. Speak of the devil and here he is. Damn. Logan slid into Max's recently vacated chair. Alec hoped Max had left some DNA or something there.  
  
"Hi Alec. I need."  
  
"Shhhh." Alec instructed and returned to watching Max move gently to the music. Logan was about to give a nasty reply when he saw who was singing. He turned to listen.  
  
I can't get near you  
  
Whenever I try There's something there That blocks my way It's cold and it's bleak Honey, believe what I say For you and I know I've no need to lie  
  
Can I ask you a question? Will you tell me no lies?  
  
When was the last time, You opened you eyes? And looked out across This world of you and I?  
  
So lookout before you With those beautiful eyes Open them wide, You'll find no surprise This isn't the world Of you and I.  
  
Can I Can I ask you a question? Can I do it tonight? Can I know I can trust you? Can I explain to you my life? Ohhhhh, Can I ask you a question? Will you tell me no lies? When was the last time you opened your eyes? So, can I ask you my question? Can I do it tonight?  
  
Max put the microphone back and returned to the table. She glared at Logan for a minute, then got another chair and a new glass on beer.  
  
"That was great Max." Logan gushed. Alec made vomiting noises at the look on his face.  
  
"Ahh, Thanks Logan. What are you doing here? This isn't your haunt."  
  
"I needed a favour."  
  
"Not tonight Logan."  
  
"What do you mean, not tonight. This has to be done. I thought I could count on you" Logan laid the guilt on with a trowel.  
  
"You can. Just not tonight." Max was undeterred. She had to stay for Alec's song.  
  
"But Max."  
  
"Max said no. Now would you just shove off and let me enjoy the last few minutes of freedom before I'm forced back into the high security prison you rich folk call a job?" Alec asked. Logan glared. "Unless you want to sing for us." Logan glared and stomped away.  
  
"Thanks for that Alec." Max muttered in his ear, relived.  
  
"Anytime." Alec gently slid a hand down to rest in the middle of her back for an instant. Max almost jumped and the tingling sensation.  
  
"Your turn Alec." Original Cindy instructed. Alec chose a short song.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest heaven that I 'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
Alec bowed and made his way back to the group. They sat in silence for a moment. Sketchy would have sung but he'd fallen asleep on the table, drooling. The silence was comforting. Alec realised that he had curbed all wish to hid, Max no longer wished to watch old movies and Original Cindy had no desire to go home to Mom.  
  
"Well," Alec said eventually. "I'm all ready for bed. Thanks for the laughs." He stood.  
  
"I'll go with you." Max said. She turned to Original Cindy. "You'll get home okay, boo?"  
  
"OC here'll be fine. She just gotta get this loser home." Max smile and leant over to hug her friend.  
  
"See ya." Max said and turned to leave. As they were walking out, Alec slung an arm over Max' shoulder.  
  
"You can sing, Maxie." He commented.  
  
"Thank you. So can you."  
  
"Interesting choice of song."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then don't ask." Alec, having no desire to fight with Max surrendered. Max sighed. "I could do with some sleep."  
  
"Me to." Said Alec. "But you know, the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we have to go to work."  
  
"No," Max groaned. "Work. Normal. Argh. I'm not going to go to sleep then."  
  
"Oh," Alec raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to manage that." Max smiled up at him.  
  
"I could think of a few ways. But I may need your help." Alec stared down at Max for a minute.  
  
"Are you drunk." Alec asked suspiciously.  
  
"Only mildly so."  
  
"Then I'd have to be mildly drunk to agree to your plans."  
  
"But you are." Max laughed.  
  
"I guess I'm going were your going then." Alec grinned and let Max pull him away.  
  
As is obvious, further study is needed if we are to ever fully understand Sunday Fever. Subjects that are placed in the labs are aware that they are being watched at all times and this disrupts the experiments. However we have been able to find out that while Sunday Fever can be extremely dangerous, it does not have to be fatal. Sometimes it can be thoroughly enjoyed. - Prof. Elizabeth Sewards, top researcher in Sunday Fever. 


End file.
